


In a crust, we trust

by neverendingautumn



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Angst, Letters, Little Fluff, M/M, One Shot, War, love at a distance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverendingautumn/pseuds/neverendingautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy Harry miał 19 lat poznał Louisa. Kiedy miał 20, wyjechał do obozu w Afganistanie. Kiedy Harry miał 21 lat, zakochał się w swoim przyjacielu.</p><p>AU, w którym Harry jest w armii, a Louis to jego chłopak. Rozmawiają ze sobą dzięki listom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a crust, we trust

Z dedykacją dla mojego (świętej pamięci) dziadka, który miał swój wkład w ten one shot i nigdy się o tym nie dowie

\- Wiesz, co jest miłe? – zapytał szkolny bibliotekarz.

\- Co – zapytał Theo, który zdejmował właśnie ze swoich pleców ciężki plecak.

\- Że naprawdę przyszedłeś odbyć karę. To jest miłe.

\- A miałem inny wybór?

\- Miałeś duży wybór. Masywny!

\- Nie sądzę.

\- Twoi koledzy byliby innego zdania. Zwykle uciekali.

\- Kto?

\- Twoi koledzy. Rozrabiacy… jak wy ich teraz nazywacie?

\- Frajerzy. Robią głupie rzeczy, żeby zaimponować innym.

\- Wszystko usprawiedliwia wiek – skwitował mężczyzna. – Więc chcesz poczytać.

\- Niczego takiego nie powiedziałem.

\- Ale chcesz. – Uśmiechnął się i odsunął szufladę.

Theo usiadł na kanapie, która mogła pomieścić nie więcej niż dwie osoby.

\- Jakie książki lubisz?

\- Wszystkie – rzucił bez namysłu chłopak.

\- Powtórzę: to miłe.

\- Dlaczego to jest miłe?

\- Ponieważ musisz doceniać wszelakich pisarzy, co jest w tych czasach rzadkością wśród młodzieży, a na dodatek raczej nie odrzucisz tego, co ci polecę.

\- Ale ja nie mam ochoty na czytanie.

\- To nic – odparł bibliotekarz – bo ja mogę cię do tego zmusić. – I uśmiechnął się, obszedłszy biurko z lekturą w dłoni. – Proszę. – wyciągnął rękę. – To jedyny egzemplarz na całym świecie.

\- Jedyny? Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ jest wyjątkowy.

\- Jak pan go zdobył?

\- Och, bardzo długą i żmudną drogą.

Theo spojrzał na okładkę. Była miękka, owinięta w brązowy papier, a markerem napisano na niej koślawe „In a crust, we trust”.

\- Brzydka – skomentował Theo. – I w ogóle nie zachęca.

\- Tym lepiej – powiedział bibliotekarz, a Theo zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Ponieważ?

\- Ponieważ będziesz jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony, kiedy już ją skończysz.

\- I to jest miłe? – zgadł Theo.

\- Tak, to jest bardzo miłe.

L.W. Lewis

IN A CRUST WE TRUST

Dla Ciebie Harry

Rok wydania: 2019

Kiedy w 2007 roku Harry trafił do szkoły wojskowej, miał 17 lat. W tym samym czasie Louis miał zaledwie 14.

Harry nosił mundur, spał w ogromnym akademiku i wstawał obudzony wystrzałem z broni mierzonej w niebo.

Louis nosił mundurek szkolny, w wolne dni wygodne koszulki i krótkie spodenki, spał w swoim łóżku i wstawał obudzony przez budzik lub babcię.

Rodzice Harry’ego widywali go w weekendy, kiedy przychodził do ich domu w zwyczajnym ubraniu i z zafascynowaniem opowiadał o ćwiczeniach fizycznych i lekcjach strategii, które tak niesamowicie go pochłaniały.

Rodzice Louisa nie żyli. Jego tata zginął na wojnie, mama umarła z tęsknoty. Louisem opiekowała się babcia, chora na Alzheimera sześćdziesięciolatka.

Harry skończył szkołę wojskową z wyróżnieniem, za co otrzymał miesiąc na wypoczynek i pożegnanie się z rodziną przed wyjechaniem na wojnę do Afganistanu. Po powrocie miał otrzymać tytuł elewa, kształtując się na szeregowego.

Louis skończył czwarty etap nauczania z oceną A, co zakończyło jego obowiązkową edukację w Anglii.

Miał 16 lat. Drugiego miesiąca wakacji jechał z kuzynem do Liverpoolu, lecz zatrzymali się w Netherley, gdzie odbywało się święto ziemi. Liam po prostu powiedział, że Louis nie pożałuje.

|01|

Netherley było tak okropną dziurą, że miało tylko dwa sklepy na krzyż, które znajdowały się w miejscu, które ludzie nazywali centrum tylko dlatego, że postawiono tam również mały urząd wciśnięty między dwie duże karczmy. Louis cały dzień spędził na siedzeniu w samochodzie rodziców Liama, jeżdżąc z nim z miejsca na miejsce, w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś noclegu. Skończyło się na przyniesieniu przez Liama dziurawego namiotu, ale hej – mieli przeżyć przygodę.

Nie musieli objeżdżać całego miasteczka w poszukiwaniu festynu. Wystarczyło, że oddalili się kilka kilometrów od centrum, a już dostrzegli rozciągające się w nieskończoność pola, które w tym dniu biły blaskiem reflektorów i światełek, uwieszonych nad tym wszystkim, co stanowiło atrakcje. O dziwo zjechało się mnóstwo ludzi, więc Liam podarował uszom Louisa salwę nieznanych mu wcześniej przekleństw i kilka razy wystraszył miejscowych swoim głośnym klaksonem, usiłując zaparkować samochód.

Kiedy wysiedli, Louis był zmęczony całym dniem i potrzebował jakiegoś kopa, ale był niepełnoletni, więc nie mógł się tak po prostu upić i zapomnieć o wszystkim. Liam był starszy i dużo weselszy. Objął Louisa ramieniem, prowadząc przed samo serce imprezy, gdzie grała głośna muzyka, ludzie tańczyli i śmiali się, a oni jako jedyni stali w bezruchu.

\- Wystarczy, że udzieli ci się humor tych wszystkich osób – mówił Liam – a od razu zaczniesz się bawić. Nawet nie zauważysz, kiedy ten okropny grymas zejdzie ci z twarzy.

Uszczypnął młodszego chłopca w policzek, klepnął w plecy i rzucił pospiesznie, że idzie do baru, a Louis ma trochę gotówki i może bawić się bez niego.

Takim sposobem 16-letni Louis przysiadł na kopie siana, obok kilku dzieciaków, które wypytywały go o wiek i pochodzenie, a on kłamał i snuł wyssaną z palca historię swojego życia, ponieważ wiedział, że może. Zaledwie chwilę później jego wzrok przykuło kilku młodych mężczyzn. Jeden z nich wciąż wyglądał jak nastolatek i to on wpadł Louisowi w oko. Miał na sobie spodnie moro i białą koszulkę oraz nieśmiertelnik na szyi. Zaczął iść w jego stronę, co przyprawiło Louisa o mini zawał serca. Kiedy nieznajomy otwierał usta, w głowie Louisa formowały się już przeróżne słowa, sentencje, a nawet komplementy, które mógł od niego usłyszeć.

\- Gemma! – powiedział, a Louis doświadczył największego zawodu w swoim życiu i miał ochotę skoczyć pod autobus, bo te piękne usta zwracały się do kogoś innego. – Rodzice cię szukają.

\- Uch!!! – Dziewczyna siedząca za Louisem uderzyła pięściami w siano. – Ale po co?

\- Ponieważ jest późno, a ty im stale uciekasz.

\- Mam już 14 lat! – pisnęła zbyt głośno i któryś z chłopców zawył, zasłaniając uszy.

\- Jak na swój wiek jesteś bardzo dziecinna i nieodpowiedzialna, panno Styles.

\- Przestań się ze mnie nabijać. Ciągle to robisz – jęczała. – Należy mi się szacunek.

\- Którego nie okazujesz innym? – I nastała cisza, bo najwyraźniej Gemma nie wiedziała jak temu zaprzeczyć. Wstała i otrzepała swoją granatową sukienkę.

W tamtej chwili chłopak w moro zawiesił wzrok na Louisie i uśmiechnął się, a tamten nie mógł nic poradzić na rumieniec pojawiający się na jego policzkach.

\- Jestem Harry – przedstawił się.

\- Louis.

Podali sobie dłonie, trzymając je nieco zbyt długo i powstrzymując się przed pragnieniem dotknięcia miękkich warg drugiego swoimi.

\- Ja i moi koledzy idziemy potańczyć. Przyłączysz się?

Tykająca bomba wybuchła w Louisie i rozrzuciła jego wnętrzności na wszystkie kramy i przechodzące osoby.

\- Mogę? – zapytał, będąc niepewnym z powodu zasłyszanej rozmowy Harry’ego i jego siostry. Miał tylko 16 lat, a Harry nie zdawał się brać młodszych na poważnie.

\- Jasne. Dlaczego nie?

Louis uśmiechnął się i pozwolił Harry’emu pomóc sobie wstać. Szli ramię w ramię z kolegami Harry’ego u boku, którzy zobaczywszy niewielki plac - ogrodzony kijkami, na których owinięta była biała taśma – pobiegli do grupki dziewczyn, prosząc je do tańca. Louis poczuł się jak w domu, gdy zrozumiał, że Netherley było małą, lecz wesołą mieściną, wypełnioną młodzieńczą miłością, balonami z helem i zapachem bydła. Posmutniał jednak, czekając aż Harry wyrwie jakąś ładną brunetkę do podskoków i tym większe było jego zdziwienie, gdy ten odwrócił się i zapytał:

\- Zatańczysz?

\- Ja?

\- A kto?

Obaj zaśmiali się. Louis był z reguły okropnie nieśmiały, ale tego wieczora z pewnością wyczerpał limit rumieńców i spuszczania wzroku na ziemię, a potem niepewnego odsłaniania swoich błekitnych oczu, unosząc wachlarz rzęs, co dawało niesamowity efekt i sprawiało, że Harry był w niebie.

Wpadli na parkiet jak młode rumaki, którym w głowie tylko kopanie i hasanie. Obracali się, próbowali synchronizować ruchy, a nawet trzymali się za ręce i nikt nic nie powiedział. W tamtej chwili Louis pokochał Netherley.

 

|02|

Kiedy się zaprzyjaźnili, nie znali jeszcze dobrze swoich uczuć. Harry miał 19 lat, chodził na ryby, pomagał w gospodarstwie domowym i gościł Lou oraz Liama w swoim domu, ponieważ zrezygnowali z podróży do Liverpoolu.

Louis po prostu spędzał wakacje na poznawaniu Harry’ego… i siebie.

|03|

W zwyczajny dzień, nie różniący się od pozostałych, Harry zabrał Louisa nad jezioro, na którym zbudowano małe molo. Oboje mieli na sobie jeansy, a Louis dodatkowo cienką, niebieską koszulkę, za to Harry był goły od pasa w górę – jak zwykle. Rozłożyli koc i radio, i spędzili dziesięć minut na szukaniu stacji. W końcu Harry wskoczył do wody przy utworze Steviego Wondera, a Louis patrzył w toń wody, modląc się, by Harry nie popłynął tam, gdzie nie docierają już promienie słoneczne. Na szczęście chłopak wypłyną równie szybko jak wskoczył, a jego loki przylepiły się do skóry głowy, czyniąc z niego zupełnie innego człowieka.

Louis miał ochotę śmiać się i płakać, kiedy Harry próbował wciągnąć go za nogi pod wodę. Wyrywał się z uścisku jego śliskich rąk, ale wkrótce napady śmiechu pozbawiły go sił i wpadł z pluskiem, mocząc swoje ubranie. Kiedy znalazł się poza powierzchnią, zaczął się szamotać i zauważył, że nie może wypłynąć. Harry pomógł mu, ciągnąc za koszulkę ku górze, a Louis odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy znów mógł oddychać. Trzymał się kurczowo szyi starszego chłopaka i ani myślał puścić.

\- Chyba zapomniałeś wspomnieć, że boisz się wody – powiedział Harry, przyciągając Lou do brzegu.

\- To trochę upokarzające – przyznał szatyn, rumieniąc się niemiłosiernie.

Lecz Harry nie zgodził się, potrząsając głową. W jego oczach wszysko, co było związane z Louisem, było perfekcyjne i urocze.

\- To słodkie - skwitował, przyprawiając Louisa o dorodny rumieniec.

Harry ściągnął przyjacielowi koszulkę i zawiesił ją na gałęzi drzewa. Kiedy się odwracał, Louis stał już w samych bokserkach; z jego włosów prosto na policzki spływały krople wody, a jego oczy wpatrzone były w Harry’ego.

Harry usiadł obok niego w taki sposób, że ocierali się ramionami. Patrzyli na swoje gołe palce u stóp, którymi wesoło ruszali.

\- Co będziesz robił po wakacjach? – zapytał Louisa Harry.

\- Czy ja wiem? Pewnie będę musiał wrócić do Warrington.

\- I co potem?

\- Znajdę jakąś pracę w stylu rozwożenia ulotek albo układania towaru na półkach. Mam tylko 16 lat.

Harry zamyślił się.

\- Wiek nie gra roli.

\- Ależ gra. – Louis zaśmiał się. – Wciąż nie mogę pić alkoholu.

\- Mogę ci go załatwić.

\- Zrobiłbyś to? Dla mnie? - zażartował i uszczypnął biodro kędzierzawego.

Wybuchli śmiechem, odchylając głowy do tyłu i ukazując zdrowe zęby.

\- A co z tobą, Harry?

Oczywiście, że ten dzień musiał nadejść. Jeśli Harry miał być szczery, wyczekiwał go odkąd poznał Louisa na festynie. Czuł się trochę tak, jakby jechał starym, wlekącym się pociągiem, który tak czy siak musiał dojechać do celu. Każdy mijający dzień był jak stacja.

\- Wysyłają mnie na wojnę - wydusił z siebie.

Louis wiedział, że Harry jest żołnierzem i cieszył się, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel robi to, co kocha, ale nienawidził słowa „wojna”. Ludzie ginęli na wojnie, jego tata zginął na wojnie.

\- Gdzie?

\- Do Afganistanu.

Louis źle kojarzył to państwo, ale starał się nie myśleć o wiecznym upale, kurzu i śmierci, które się z nim wiązały. Naprawdę się starał, zaciskając oczy i potrząsając głową, by zamienić karabiny na kwaitki, ale - cholera - wizja wojny opanowała jego głowę jak natrętna infekcja. Czuł jak każda kolejna myśl przeradza się w martwe ciało przyjaciela.

Jego wakacyjna przygoda z Harrym była jak czytanie książki o smutnym zakończeniu i łudzenie się, że jednak wszystko potoczy się dobrze.

\- A-ale dlaczego? - zdobył się na pytanie.

Harry mógł dostrzec niepokój w jego oczach. Położył się na kocu, patrząc z dołu na przyjaciela.

\- Ponieważ jestem do tego przystosowany. Skończyłem szkołę, będę szeregowym i mam kontrakt.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś jechał na wojnę. Nie chcę, żebyś wyjeżdżał gdziekolwiek. – Louis zmienił swoją pozycję, przekręcając się na bok i kładąc dłoń na kolanie Harry’ego, po czym oparł na niej swój policzek.

\- Ja też tego nie chcę. Jest tu tak miło i wesoło z tobą. - Louis zarumienił się. – Ale muszę.

\- Nie możesz odmówić?

\- Tak się nie robi. Jestem coś winien światu, no i… mam kontrakt.

\- Nic nie jesteś winien i już. Harry zostań ze mną – szesnastolatek brzmiał jak małe dziecko, które nie chce puścić rodzica do pracy. A cóż innego miał zrobić, jak nie wzbudzić w Harrym współczucia? Nie chciał za kilka miesięcy odbierać jego trumny z lotniska.

\- Dlaczego tak ci zależy?

\- Ponieważ!

\- Ponieważ „co”?

\- Ponieważ jesteś moim przyjacielem!

\- Przyjaciele czasem się rozstają - rzekł i po chwili pożałował swoich słów, bo Louis był niebezpiecznie bliski płaczu. Pojedyncza, samotna łza spłynęła po jego policzku na kolano Harry’ego, ogrzewając chłodny milimetr skóry. - Nie na długo, ale… na jakiś czas.

\- Na jakiś czas? Uschnę z tęsknoty!

\- Nieprawda. Masz Liama i innych – tłumaczył Harry, choć wiedział, że nie brzmi przekonująco. – To tylko dwa lata z małą przerwą. Wrócę w przyszłym roku na przepustkę.

Louis mruknął coś pod nosem i położył się obok Harry’ego.

\- Więc już nigdy się nie zobaczymy.

\- Dlaczego tak mówisz?

\- Ponieważ ludzie giną na wojnie.

\- Nieliczni. Uwierz mi, Lou – prosił Harry. – Wrócę. Naprawdę wrócę - obiecał.

|04|

List pierwszy.

Drogi Louisie!

Lot strasznie mi się dłużył. Wszyscy są tu ubrani tak samo i mają krótkie włosy. Jeśli karzą mi obciąć loki, chyba się powieszę.

Nie mogę ci napisać gdzie jesteśmy. Bądź cierpliwy, dobrze? Bo, widzisz, taki list musi przebyć cholernie długą drogę.

Mam nadzieję, że u ciebie wszystko dobrze i że opiekujesz się babcią. Podziękuj jej jeszcze raz za ten łańcuszek, który podobno należał do twojego dziadka. Staruszka musi mnie naprawdę lubić!

Zauważyłem, że noce są tu piękniejsze niż w Anglii. Niebo jest przejrzystrze i widać na nim tak duuuuużo gwiazd! Czasem liczę je kiedy mam dyżur na zewnątrz; czasem szukam wśród nich małego i dużego wozu, a innym razem wyobrażam sobie, że właśnie w tej chwili rakieta ląduje na księżycu. Wtedy zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że zawód astronauty nie ma sensu. Wymaga tyle samo odwagi co pójście na wojnę, ale żołnierze ratują bezbronnych i walczą ze złem, a astronauci pływają w próżni jak ryby w akwarium, będąc tak bezużytecznymi jak te ryby.

Chciałbym napisać ci jak ćwiczymy i co dokładnie się tu dzieje, ale nie mogę. Bądź cierpliwy, promyku słońca, wkrótce ci o tym opowiem.

Twój Harry

Drogi Harry!

Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dostałem tak krótki list. To okrutne, wiesz?

Nie pozwól, by maszynka dotknęła twojej głowy. Te loki zaklepałem już dawno temu! Ale wierzę, że nawet bez nich będziesz wyglądał okej. Nie martw się tak, są gorsze rzeczy. W końcu jesteś na wojnie!

Obawiam się, że prędko nie znajdę tu pracy. Po pierwsze: zgłasza się dużo młodzieży, po drugie: babci się pogarsza. Zaczyna majaczyć, ale wciąż tworzy przepiękne szaliki na drutach, więc nie jest najgorzej.

Myślałem ostatnio nad pilnowaniem dzieci. Kiedy Liam przyjechał do nas na weekend, zostawiłem z nim babcię i poszedłem do Malików, by pilnować Zayna. Chłopiec ma sześć lat i jest rozkoszny! Wypytywał o ciebie i prosił mnie, bym opowiedział mu jak jest na misji. Nie miałem pojęcia, więc obiecałem, że sam mu opowiesz, gdy wrócisz! Przepraszam (albo nie, haha). Mały ewidentnie chce być żołnierzem, a ja i jego matka wcale tego nie pochwalamy.

Zaprzyjaźnij się z kimś, dobrze? Nie chcę byś musiał rozmawiać tylko ze mną i z gwiazdami…

Odpisz szybko.

Całuję, Louis

Drogi Louis!

Przycięli mi loki, bo stwierdzili, że będą przeszkadzać (jest upalnie, a w hełmie mógłbym dostać udaru, czy coś)!!! Nie jestem łysy, udało mi się to wywalczyć, ale i tak dostałem karę za nieposłuszeństwo i czyszczę prysznice. Na razie jestem bezpieczny. Prowadzą szkolenia, więc przez kilka miesięcy będę w obozie, w którym roi się od przerażających maszyn do ćwiczeń i torów, które muszę pokonywać przez kilka godzin dziennie (tak, mogę udzielać takich informacji). Poznałem Nialla – Irlandczyka – który od tamtej pory wciąż się mnie trzyma. Jest sympatyczny i ma lepszą kondycję ode mnie. Kurcze! Poza tym jest wiele zagranicznych żołnierzy, zwłaszcza Amerykanów i Polaków. Mówią po angielsku, więc często z nimi rozmawiam, ale nie są tak przyjaźni jak Niall.

Jestem już tak wyczerpany, że nie dam rady dłużej pisać. A co u ciebie?

Twój Harry

Drogi Harry!

RIP dla twoich loków, naprawdę. Mam nadzieję, że zobaczę je z powrotem kiedy wrócisz. Cieszę się, że jesteście w obozie. Mam pewność, że nic ci się nie stanie. W przeciwnym razie od razu bym umarł. Och, no i jestem zazdrosny o Nialla i Polaków, ale chyba mogę ci ufać?

Chodzę z babcią do jej koleżanek (nie, one nie są chore umysłowo) uczyć się robienia na drutach. To nawet nie jest takie złe. Może zrobię ci szalik?

Chryste, tęsknię za tobą, naprawdę. Chciałbym znów z tobą zatańczyć i pójść nad jezioro. Chciałbym z twoją pomocą pokonać strach i nauczyć się pływać. Właściwie, jeśli mam być szczery, chciałbym być taki jak ty: odważny, wysportowany, gruboskórny. W szkole zawsze nazywali mnie panienką i chyba na zawsze zostanę panienką.

Harry, wróć. Zapominam jak wyglądasz.

Całuję, Louis

Drogi Louis!

Tu jest strasznie gorąco, szalik odpada! No chyba że na mój powrót. Zima na wyspach jest okropna, przyznasz. I Lou… och, Lou nie bądź zazdrosny. Mam tylko jednego przyjaciela. Jest niski, ma niebieskie oczy i brązowe włosy. Niedługo kończy 17 lat! Haha!

Chłopaki siedzą i piszą listy albo biegają w kółko, nic się nie dzieje. Mamy takie straszne jedzenie! Chyba nigdy się do niego nie przyzwyczaję. A prysznice? Pożal się Boże. Wszyscy widzą swoje fiuty!

Niedługo wracam, musisz wytrzymać. Też za tobą tęsknie i zdecydowanie wolałbym usłyszeć twój głos niż czytać nakreślone, pozbawione życia słowa. Myślę, że mogę nauczyć cię pływać gdy zrobi się ciepło. Nie chcesz chyba wskakiwać do lodowatego jeziora, co Lou?

Jeśli Liam bywa w Netherley, poproś go, by zajrzał do moich rodziców. Nie mam pojęcia co u nich.

Niedługo będzie test sprawnościowy. Trzymaj za mnie kciuki!

Twój Harry

Drogi Harry!

To miłe, że wciąż o mnie pamiętasz :P Nie wiem, czy emotikony są mile widziane w listach, ale nie dbam o to.

Obiecuję, że kiedy wrócisz zrobię ci największą ucztę na jaką będzie mnie stać! I najesz się za trzech!

Chyba zignoruję fakt, że patrzysz na czyjeś fiuty. Serio, Haz? Co do testu: modlę się, żebyś nie zdał. Naprawdę chcę cię tu w domu.

Liam obiecał, że będzie odwiedzał twoich rodziców co jakiś czas. Jak na razie dowiedział się, że Gemma zwyciężyła w Olimpiadzie Matematycznej i że brakuje jej brata… Popłakała się na jego ramieniu, uwierzysz? Mówiła, że żałuje wszystkich kłótni z tobą i że często wchodzi do twojego pokoju, by pooglądać płyty lub poleżeć na pościeli.

To wszystko wygląda tak, jakbyś umarł. Nie chcę już więcej słyszeć co Gemma o tobie mówi. To takie smutne, że chce mi się płakać, a gdy płaczę, nie ma mnie kto pocieszyć, bo ty jesteś w Afganistanie.

Wracaj.

Całuję, Louis

Drogi Louis!

Naprawdę burczy mi w brzuchu. Nie ważne ile zjem tego świństwa – po porostu się nie najem. A głodny człowiek, to zły człowiek. Twoje modlitwy nie zadziałały. Zdałem na trzy piątki. Woohoo! Też chcę wrócić, ale nie mogę. Jak już coś zacząłem, to to skończę. Wracam w nowy rok, więc szykuj szalik! Pobiegamy po śniegu i takie tam.

Tęsknię za morzem i za Netherley. Tu jest tak pusto, brudno i gorąco. Śpimy w blaszanej hali na piętrowych łóżkach. Musimy wstawać w środku nocy i pośpiesznie je ścielić, zanim przyjdzie Podporucznik. Jeśli ktoś zrobił to niedbale, wyrzucają prześcieradła wraz z materacem i każą mu je ścielić do skutku. Ja jak na razie nie mam z tym problemu. Nie lubię tylko wykrzykiwania „Yes, sir!”, ale z tym miałem problem nawet w szkole.

Niall opowiadał mi o swoim domu w Irlandii. Tak pięknie go opisywał, że mam ochotę tam pojechać. I tęsknię za świadomością, że mógłbym to zrobić w każdej chwili. Za Gemmą też tęsknię. Kochane dziecko… Ale najbardziej brakuje mi Ciebie.

To chyba na tyle moich żalów. Wytrzymaj, proszę.

Twój Harry

Drogi Harry!

Gratuluję ocen! Naprawdę wracasz w nowy rok!? Tak bardzo się cieszę!

Powiedziałem babci o Irlandii i Niallu. Mówi, że kiedy wrócisz, możemy tam jechać. Czy to nie cudowne? Te rzeki, te pagórki. Od kiedy dostałem list, oglądam w internecie zdjęcia Dublinu i czytam wiele informacji. Będę przygotowany kiedy się wybierzemy.

O! I dostałem pracę w kiosku. Codziennie czytam o postępach wojny. Tak bardzo się o ciebie boję. Jestem tu samotny, bo wszyscy znajomi gdzieś wyjechali. Znudziły mi się spacery z babcią. Ona jest taką nudną staruszką…

|★|

Wiem, że pewnie ciężko ci odpisać i cierpliwie czekałem na odpowiedź, ale już nie wytrzymuję i muszę napisać kolejny list. Mam nadzieję, że u was wszystko w porządku. W gazetach cisza na temat wojny, ale – o Boże – jesteś w jednej na zdjęciu! Pisali coś o szkoleniu i różnych duperelach, których nie rozumiem, a powinienem, ponieważ mój tata też był żołnierzem.

Ach, ja po prostu nie wiem już co napisać! Twoje włosy nie wyglądają tak źle, Haz. Wciąż potrafię odróżnić cię od tych łysych pał obok. Jesteś tam taki młodziutki i naprawdę przystojny. Do twarzy ci w mundurze. Chciałbym kiedyś go przymierzyć, co ty na to?

Pokazałem zdjęcie babci zanim je wyciąłem (tak, mam je na tablicy korkowej w pokoju – nie oceniaj!). Powiedziała, że wyglądasz jak dziadek, kiedy wstąpił do armii. To było piękne, Haz. Cały czas patrzyła na ciebie ze łzami w oczach. Dziadek nie zginął na wojnie, ale umarł niedługo po niej w rodzinnym domu tuż przy boku babci. Tak bardzo mi jej szkoda. Nie rób mi tego i nie umieraj, Haz, okej? Możesz mi to obiecać, proszę? Babcia powiedziała, że miałem dużo szczęścia, poznając cię. Zadbaj, by to szczęście trwało długo. Chcę mieć kogoś takiego jeszcze przez długi czas, a jeśli by się dało – to przez całe życie.

Tęsknie, Louis

PS Myślę, że ty też powinieneś mieć moje zdjęcie, więc ci je wysyłam.

Drogi Louis!

Dziękuję za zdjęcie! Wyszedłeś rewelacyjnie. Wysyłam ci inne z tych, które mam. Ten obok to Niall. Musimy trzymać się razem, bo nikt tak naprawdę nas tu nie lubi ze względu na wiek. Żołnierze są starsi. Mało tu takich młodych jak my, a szkoda.

Mieliśmy w tym miesiącu dużo ćwiczeń i zaczęli nas już osadzać na poszczególnych stanowiskach – wiesz, tak na próbę. Miałem nocne warty, podczas których dużo myślałem. Naprawdę, naprawdę dużo. O swoim dzieciństwie, dorastaniu, szkolnych miłościach. Odkryłem coś ważnego (nie wiem jak wcześniej mogłem tego nie zauważyć) i zbierałem się do napisania tego listu setki razy. Mogę powiedzieć tylko tobie, ponieważ przypuszczam, że skoro jestem w wojsku, nie wielu to pochwala, przez co chwilowo nienawidzę tej roboty i… wow, czasem zastanawiam się, czy w ogóle jestem do tego stworzony. Boję się okropnie i brakuje mi ciebie.

Louis, nie wystrasz się, ale chyba jestem gejem.

Kochający Harry

Drogi Louis!

Myślę, że jestem gejem. Nigdy nie miałem dziewczyny i nie chcę mieć. Tylu facetów pisze tu listy do swoich żon, narzeczonych lub dziewczyn, a ja nie czuję takiej potrzeby. Ja piszę do Ciebie i już rozumiem dlaczego. Podobasz mi się, Louis. Zakochałem się w Tobie tamtego lata.

Nie wyznaję Ci tego pod wpływem chwili. Długo o tym myślałem, próbując rozważyć różne opcje i odpowiedzieć sobie na frustrujące pytania, aż w końcu mi się udało.

Patrzyłem na Twoje zdjęcie każdej nocy - właściwie noszę je w kieszeni przez cały czas, tuż przy sercu, więc mam wrażenie, że jesteś ze mną i opiekujesz się mną - i zrozumiałem, że jesteś moją ostatnią myślą przed pójściem spać i pierwszą o poranku; zrozumiałem, że nie chcę być tylko przyjacielem. Jesteś takim moim małym aniołkiem, bez którego nie mogę żyć. Nie chcę być w Afganistanie. Chcę wrócić do Anglii, do Netherley i do Ciebie. Chętnie poznałbym Twoją babcię. Wydaje się być miłą staruszką, więc dbaj o nią. Zapytaj ją o dziadka. Na pewno z chęcią ci o nim opowie. Może także wysyłali sobie listy?

Każdej nocy śnią mi się twoje niebieskie oczy. Tęsknie za nimi tak bardzo, że aż boli. Nie mogę płakać – to oznaka słabości – ale czasami chowam się gdzieś, by uronić kilka łez, ponieważ to desperackie uczucie pustki mnie zabija. Chcę cię przytulić; pójść z tobą nad jezioro i popływać. Pamiętasz jeszcze jak słuchaliśmy radia? Stevie Wonder. Niall ma radio i zawsze tego słuchamy. On tęskni za swoją dziewczyną w Irlandii, a ja za Tobą. Opowiedziałem mu o tym jak cudowny jesteś… właściwie to - nie obraź się, ale powiedziałem mu, że masz na imię Louise i jesteś dziewczyną. Niall szczególnie lubi historię o tym jak się poznaliśmy. Tańczyliśmy jak poparzeni, pamiętasz? Chcę żeby te czasy wróciły.

Ten list dojdzie pewnie w twoje urodziny, więc wszystkiego najlepszego, mój promyczku. Jesteś gwiazdą na niebie, która wyznacza mi drogę do domu. I kiedyś do tego domu wrócę. Obiecuję.

Kocham Cię, Twój Harry

Drogi Harry!

Babcia codziennie opowiada mi o dziadku. Miałeś rację, wysyłali sobie listy. Pokazała mi kilka z nich. Są takie piękne, że ciągle płaczę kiedy je czytam. Dlaczego nie wysłali was do domu na Wigilię? To okropne, że nie mogłeś spędzić świąt z rodziną lub… ze mną.

Proszę wróć. Jestem taki rozdarty. Kochałem Cię przez cały ten czas! Naprawdę nie mogę bez Ciebie żyć. Obiecuję, że będę tą twoją gwiazdą, ale ty musisz mi obiecać, że podążysz za mną prosto do Anglii. Brakuje mi Ciebie tu w Warrington i w Netherley, i gdziekolwiek indziej, gdzie jestem.

Liam ciągle mówi mi, że oszalałem. Nic dziwnego. Leżę godzinami w łóżku, słuchając miłosnych piosenek, zwłaszcza Wondera. Zaśpiewasz mi je kiedyś? Jeśli nie, to ja zaśpiewam tobie. Tylko się nie śmiej, mam bardzo dziewczęcy głos.

Och, i utwory Steviego są zdecydowanie naszymi. Kupiłem wszystkie płyty i słucham ich z babcią. Bardzo się do niej zbliżyłem, a to dobrze, prawda? Mam tylko ją i Ciebie.

Pewnie Ci nie mówiłem: mój tata umarł na wojnie – dlatego tak się boję – a mama odeszła niedługo potem, ponieważ żyła z dnia na dzień, nie jedząc zbyt wiele i bez przerwy płacząc. Doktor powiedział, że jeden z jej ataków paniki był tak okropny, że zaczęła się dusić i zmarła.

Ale nie martw się. Miałem tylko pięć lat. Taka strata dla małego dziecka pewnie jest okropna i los zdecydowanie nie powinien być tak okrutny, ale ja o dziwo jakoś to przeżyłem. Babcia mówiła, że takie rzeczy się zdarzają. Ale ja nie chcę, żeby coś takiego przydarzyło się tobie, jasne?

Jestem niesamowicie podekscytowany, ponieważ wiem, że wracasz w styczniu. Chciałbym Cię pocałować. Marzę to tym.

Twój najukochańszy Louis

PS Nie gniewam się za zrobienie ze mnie dziewczyny.

 

| 05 |

To była wyjątkowa zima w Wielkiej Brytanii, ponieważ spadło okropnie dużo śniegu. Babcia Louisa pamiętała styczeń jako deszczowy i mroźny. Patrzyła z niedowierzaniem na swojego wnuka, który siedział na parapecie i czekał na samochód Liama.

\- Przeziębisz się tam – mówiła, starając się brzmieć stanowczo, ale delikatny uśmiech wkradał się na jej pomarszczoną twarz. – Przecież wiesz, że okna są nieszczelne. Kominek rozpaliłam. Usiądziesz, ogrzejesz się.

Louis wywrócił oczami, na słowa babci. To on rozpalił w kominku, nie dopuściłby jej przecież do ognia.

\- Jest w porządku.

\- Zawsze tak mówisz – skomentowała, wracając wzrokiem do drutów. – I co z Mickiem Jaggerem? – Nie musiała patrzyć na wnuka, by wiedzieć, że się rumieni. I to jak rumieni!

\- To Harry, babciu. Nie dzwonił. Czeka na mnie w Netherley.

\- W Netherley mają bardzo szybkie krowy. Obstawiałam kiedyś taką jedną championkę i wygrywałam mnóstwo pieniędzy. – Staruszka rozkołysała się na drewnianym fotelu. – A zjecie coś z Davidem Beckhamem?

Louis potrząsnął głową, próbując powstrzymać śmiech.

\- Ale po co? Przecież…

\- Dobrze, dobrze – przerwała mu – już nic nie mów. Widzę jak cię roznosi. Diabeł w ciebie wstąpił, dziecino. Odprawię nabożeństwo, kiedy wrócisz, hm? - majaczyła. - Odejdź od okna! Założę się, że masz coś lepszego do roboty niż przykładanie nosa do tej lodowatej szyby. No, zagraj mi coś.

Louis zwlókł się z parapetu i sunąc skarpetami po panelach, doszedł do pianina. Usiadł wygodnie na parapecie i wystukał na klawiszach fragment kolędy.

\- Przepięknie – powiedziała babcia i zaczęła śpiewać jak szalona.

Wkrótce doszedł ich rzęchot samochodowych kół o kamienny podjazd.

Louis zachłysnął się głośno powietrzem i zerwał na nogi. Złapał swoje buty, wywracając się na ziemię i wciskając je na siłę na stopy. Później zarzucił kurtkę i szalik.

\- Leonardo, czapka! – przypomniała babcia.

Louis uśmiechnął się i nacisnął ją na uszy. Chwycił plecak leżący na podłodze i w pośpiechu założył go tylko na jedno ramię.

\- Dziecino! Nie zapomniałeś o czymś?! – zatrzymał go głos staruszki. Podbiegł do niej i ucałował ją w policzek. – Ależ co ty wyprawiasz, pomiocie szatana? – powiedziała, a Louis zacisnął wargi, by powstrzymać chichot. – Przecież zrobiłeś dla Micka Jaggera szalik na drutach.

\- Och! – jęknął Lou, chwytając się za głowę i pobiegł do innego pokoju w poszukiwaniu prezentu. – No! – krzyknął. – Mam!

\- Uważaj na krowy, Leonardo! – rzuciła babcia, kiedy jej roztargniony wnuczek zaczepił się o klamkę, wychodząc na zewnątrz.

\- Będę! Sąsiadka przyjdzie do ciebie w ciągu pięciu minut!

|★|

Harry siedział przy rodzinnym stole w ciemnych jeansach i ciepłej czarnej bluzie, jedząc przepyszną zupę swojej mamy. Po jego lewej stronie siedział wąsaty tata, oglądający odznaki syna. Harry uważał za świetną zabawę okłamywanie go, że to ważne wyróżnienia, kiedy w rzeczywistości były błahe.

\- Duma mnie rozpiera - przyznał Robin, jego oczy świeciły radośnie.

Anne uśmiechnęła się do siebie, podejrzewając przekręt syna, ale nie odezwała się. Odłożyła brudne talerze do zmywarki i odpłynęła do świata marzeń, gdzie zamiast kuchni i wiecznie głodnego męża miała plażę i seksownego tancerza hula. Nawet starte, piszczące hamulce samochodu Payne’ów nie odwróciły jej uwagi od zgrabnych, opalonych marzeń.

Harry wyskoczył z krzesła, po czym wpadł z impetem na parapet i przycisnął nos do szyby. Robim zmierzył go pytającym spojrzeniem, wyczekując wyjaśnień, gdyż po obiedzie był zbyt zmęczony, by otworzyć usta i zapytać wprost, czy śnieg zamienił się w dolary, bo co innego mogłoby tak podekscytować jego syna? Dopiero kiedy chłopak zaczął szeptać pod nosem Louislouislouislouislouislouis, mężczyzna wrócił do oglądania odznak, mrucząc do żony:

\- Nie mówiłaś, że wynajmujemy dom na długie weekendy.

\- Louis i Liam są zawsze mile widziani, przeciż wiesz - odpowiedziała niezadowolona z tego, że została brutalnie zrzucona z hamaku przez głos małżonka. - Poza tym i tak wyjeżdżają na tydzień w góry.

\- Z Harrym?

\- No z Harrym.

\- Ledwo wrócił, a już wyjeżdża?

\- To tydzień, a on przyjechał na miesiąc! Poza tym to daj ty mu święty spokój. Louisowi i Liamowi brakowało go bardziej.

Mężczyzna z natury nie lubił przegrywać w bitwach słownych, ale tym razem skapitulował i odszedł do salonu, by w spokoju poleżeć na swojej starej sofie, którą - mogłoby się wydawać - kochał bardziej niż rodzinę.

Harry oderwał się od okna i pobiegł do holu, by wcisnąć pierwsze lepsze buty i kurtkę, a potem wybiegł za drzwi. Anne zachłysła się powietrzem widząc syna przemirzającego zaspy w kapciach, więc rzuciła się za nim. Weszła w zakręt i postawiła nogę za progiem, gdy zatrzymał ją wesoły i zarazem smutny obrazek dwóch przytulających się chłopców, od których można było wyczuć emanujące ciepło, więc machnęła ścierką, dając sobie spokój.

Harry również to czuł - ciepło. Roztapiało śnieg i lód wokół nich. Ciało młodszego chłopaka drżało w jego objęciach i z każdą chwilą dłonie pod jego kurtką zaciskały się mocniej. Stali tam na tyle długo, by Liam mógł wnieść bagaże do domu, a potem stać jak wryty z zażenowania, bo naprawdę nie wiedział czy podjąć się próby rozdzielenia tej dwójki, czy wejść do domu i czekać aż zamarzną. Druga opcja była zbyt przerażająca, więc Liam wybrał pierwszą.

\- Harry! Jeśli się przeziębisz to z wyjazdu nici! Poza tym mam wrażenie, że Louis przestał oddychać. - Liam tylko żartował, ale Harry i tak odsunął się jak poparzony i spojrzał w błękitne oczy Louisa, który śmiał się całym sobą.

\- Liam, poradzimy sobie - rzekł Hazz, nie spuszczając wzroku z szatyna.

\- No nie wiem, stary…

\- Liam! - pisnął Harry, posyłając mu znaczące spojrzenie. - Kto kazał ci być przyzwoitką? Moja mama? Idź lepiej do domu i dopilnuj, by nikt nie sterczał przy oknie. - A potem wyjął z kieszeni kawałek jemioły i uniósł go nad swoją głową. Mimo iż Liam obiecał, on i Anne natychmiast rzucili się do okien.

Harry i Louis zostali sami (prawie). Louis przygryzał wargę, kiedy zarumieniony Harry pytał go:

\- Lou, czy… chciałbyś być moim chłopakiem? - Brzmiał jak przedszkolak, ale to było dla Louisa najbardziej uroczą rzeczą na świecie i nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak przytaknąć i nachylić się ku ustom Harry’ego, które po chwili całowały go najmocniej jak potrafią.

| 06 |

Harry spędził z Louisem 90% swojej przepustki, przez co rodzice mieli do niego trochę pretensji, ale on - opity miłością, niczym lampką dobrego wina - wcale nie czuł się winny. Chciał dać swojemu chłopakowi jak najwięcej siebie, przed drugą rozłąką.

Któregoś dnia Louis siedział ze swoją babcią, czekając, aż Harry przyjedzie i zabierze go na kolację do włoskiej restauracji (tak, miał na myśli pizzerię), i rozmawiał z nią jak z najlepszym przyjacielem. Cóż, poza Liamem i Harrym, babcia była mu najbliższa, a z powodu wieku i choroby, zapominała o wszystkim, co usłyszała w przeciągu dnia - a przynajmniej wszyscy tak myśleli.

\- Myślałem nad oddaniem mu dziewictwa - wyznał spokojnym tonem, jakby mówili o pogodzie.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś to zrobić.

Louis uniósł brwi i zarumienił się, po czym zamieszał nerwowo w talerzu z zupą babci i położył ją przed nią.

\- Tak myślisz? Mam tylko siedemnaście lat.

\- Przecież cię nie zaciąży - rzekła i zaśmiała się szorstko, gdyż jej głos był już zachrypnięty i zniszczony przez czas.

\- Kocham cię, babciu - wyznał Louis, podając jej łyżeczkę do ręki. W duchu śmiał się ze staruszki.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała, mając na myśli zupę i słowa wnuka.

Louis usiadł obok, zaczął bawić się palcami i w końcu wydusił:

\- Jaki był twój pierwszy raz? Był z dziadkiem?

Zanim staruszka zdecydowała się na odpowiedź, minęła długa chwila, wprawiająca Louisa w niepokój. Zastanawiał się czy jeśli jego mama by żyła, zadałby jej to samo pytanie. Nie pamiętał jej zbyt dobrze. Przed śmiercią miała długie włosy i zwykle chodziła zgarbion, ale jej twarz Louis widział jak przez mgłę. Może byłoby mu lepiej, gdyby zachowały się fotografie, ale te zapodziały się gdzieś w czasie przeprowadzki.

Kiedy Louis odpłynął do świata, w którym jego mama nie była martwa, a problemy nie miały miejsca, babcia ściągnęła go na ziemię słowami:

\- Kiedy byłam w twoim wieku, szalałam jak wystrzelony w powietrze fajerwerek, mój drogi. - Louis nie wiedział czy jego babcia kłamie, czy mówi prawdę. Zapewne umysł płatał jej figle, ale cóż miał począć. Mógł porozmawiać tylko z nią. - Byłam najgorętszą laską w mieście i buntowałam się rodzicom, dlatego wszyscy mnie chcieli.

\- Ale nie wszyscy mogli mieć - zgadł Louis, a babcia mrugnęła do niego, potwierdzając te słowa.

\- Wtedy zjawił się Isaac - kontyunowała - który miał w sobie coś, czemu nie sposób się było oprzeć. Przynajmniej ja tak uważałam. Isaac był brzydki, nie znał angielskiego i nie był chrześcijaninem, więc wszyscy odradzali mi spotykanie się z nim, ale ja… na przekur wszystkiemy, przespałam się z nim na polu kukurydzy.

Oczy Louisa świeciły niczym gwiazdy.

\- Ile miałaś lat?

\- Osiemnaście, ale za moich czasów nie robiło się Tego przed ślubem.

\- Bałaś się?

\- Potwornie. Praktycznie nie znałam Isaaca, a łączące nas uczucie pojawiło się nagle i zawisło w powietrzu jak dym, który jest marną resztką tego, co spłonęło i wdziera się do naszych nozdrzy zanim całkowicie zniknie. - Okej, Louisa zatkało. - Próbowałam mówić w jego języku, choć nie wiedziałam, co to był za język. - Louis zaśmiał się. Staruszka była szalona, ale z pewnością wiedziała co robi. - Myślałam: co jeśli mnie zgwałci? Jeśli nie zrozumie mnie dobrze lub będzie gejem? Ale zaryzykowałam. Ty masz Jaggera, a Jagger to Jagger.

\- Idealnie go opisałaś. - Louis zachichotał, gładząc babcie po ramieniu. - Poza tym, że Harry to Harry, jest też opiekuńczy, wyrozumiały, odpowiedzialny i zabawny.

\- I ufasz mu - dodała, a Lou pokiwał głową.

\- Ufam.

Tej nocy Louis już niczego się nie obawiał. On i Harry kochali się namiętnie, krzycząc kochamcięnigdymnienieopuszczaj oraz robisztotakdobrzekurwakurwakurwabędetęskniłgdyniebędziecięobok, po czym wyszli na zewnątrz by na drewnianej huśtawce Stylesów zaczekać na wschód słońca.

Tydzień później Harry i Louis pożegnali się na lotnisku.

|07|

Drogi Louis!

Już za tobą tęsknię. Kiedy ten list dotrze, będę już po ostatnich szkoleniach - mówię ci to, ponieważ niedługo wyślą mnie na misję. Nie wiem czy jestem bardziej podekscytowany, czy przerażony. Staram się o tym nie myśleć.

Wciąż pamiętam naszą pierwszą noc. Cóż, trudno byłoby zapomnieć, kiedy tak krzyczałeś. Okej, okej, tak to może zabrzmieć wrednie, ale w rzeczywistości, byłeś gorący. Jesteś taki piękny… i tak, nie przestanę ci tego powtarzać.

Niall pojawił się tydzień po mnie, co oznacza, że byłem trochę przybity ćwicząc, stojąc na warcie i czyszcząc broń kompletnie sam. Nie wiedziałem nawet, o czym myśleć, więc zacząłem rozpamiętywać dzieciństwo.

Pamiętasz jeszcze jaką sensacją były telefony komórkowe? Bogate dzieciaki przynosiły je do szkoły i to czyniło ich popularnymi. Mam taką zabawną historię, związaną z komórką siostry. Dostała ją na święta i nie pozwalała nikomu dotykać, ale kiedy zachorowała na grypę żołądkową, spała cały dzień, więc postanowiłem ją od niej “pożyczyć”. Przyszedłem do szkoły z głową dumnie uniesioną ku górze, chwaląc się sprzętem, a kiedy wszyscy zebrali się, żeby mi pozazdrościć, ujrzeli lalkę barbie Gemmy, ustawioną na tapecie. Przez kilka kolejnych lat byłem oblegany przez dziewczyny, które uważały, że to urocze. Biedne, bo nie wiedziały, że jestem gejem.

Może opowiesz mi skąd wiedziałeś, że lubisz chłopców? I proszę, oszczędź gadki “to po prostu sie stało”.

Kocham cię, Twój Harry

Drogi Harry!

Spotykam się z idiotą. Tak, napisałem to. Moja babcia może przypadkiem znaleźć te listy i dowiedzieć się, że jęczę podczas seksu! Chryste, jestem taką kobietą.

Zawsze byłem delikatnym chłopcem, Harry, więc moi bliscy chyba od początku wiedzieli, że jestem Pedałkiem Tomlinsonem. Liam wyznał mi to całkiem niedawno. Miałem w szkole same koleżanki, wolny czas spędzałem ze znajomymi babci, którzy uważali mnie za ósmy cud świata. Także wszyscy wiedzieli, że będę gejem, ale ty chciałeś wiedzieć kiedy ja się o tym dowiedziałem.

W szkole podstawowej zakochałem sie w koledze z ławki. Nie miałem żadnych oporów, by opowiedzieć o tym babci, a kiedy oznajmiła, że mnie wspiera, pomyślałem, że wysłanie mu mnóstwa walentynek od anonima “L.”, nie będzie złym pomysłem.

Niestety przestraszył się, a jego mama poszła z listami do wychowawczyni. Cała klasa próbowała rozpoznać pismo, więc ze strachu posikałem się w majtki. Na szczęście chłopak zmieniał szkołę, więc jego mama zostawiła walentynkowy incydent w spokoju, a ja mogłem spać spokojnie.

Do dziś Liam mi to wypomina. Powiedz, że chociaż ty nie będziesz!

Zawsze Twój, Louis

|08|

ROK PÓŹNIEJ

 

Drogi Harry!

Tym razem złe wieści, jeśli chodzi o twoją mamę. Skarżyła się na brak czucia w prawej nodze, ale wciąż nie wiemy dlaczego tak się dzieje. Twój tata chciał wziąć ją do lekarza, ale nie zgodziła się. Spróbowałem z nią porozmawiać, uspokoiłem i w końcu stwierdziła, że może się na to zdobyć w przyszłym tygodniu. Czytasz to, kiedy jesteśmy już po wizycie, więc ja znam odpowiedź, a ty nie - co jest przykre.

W tej chwili zatrudnili mnie do pracy w gospodarstwie. Niby nie lubię sobie brudzić rączek, ale żadna praca nie hańbi, a państwo Lloyd są przemili. Mogę pomagać finansowo babci. O! A propos babci, zabrałem ją na dwa tygodnie do twojego domu. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko. Twoja mama wymaga opieki, a babcia nie mogła być sama.

Gemma świetnie radzi sobie w szkole. I pomyśleć, że niedługo będzie miała 16 lat, a to tyle, ile miałem ja, gdy cię poznałem.

W nocy włączam płyty Steviego Wondera i zasypiam, wyobrażając sobie, że jesteś tuż obok. Bardzo chciałbym móc znów cię przytulić. Ta odległość mnie zabija.

Błagam, nie przedłużaj kontraktu i wracaj do domu.

Twój jedyny i kochający, Louis

Drogi Harry!

Niepokoję się. Twoje ostatnie listy nie miały w sobie tego uczucia, jakie posiadały pierwsze. W końcu w ogóle przestałeś mi odpisywać. Czuję się tak, jakbyśmy siedzieli, rozmawiali, ale tak naprawdę nikt nic nie mówił.

To nie dla mnie, Harry. Potrzebuję cię tutaj, nie tam. Listy to tylko słowa, nigdy nie słyszę jakim tonem je wypowiadasz i jaką masz wtedy minę.

Niedługo kończę 18 lat, jestem mężczyzną, który potrzebuje uczucia, dotyku, zaspokojenia potrzeb. Niemal płaczę, kiedy uświadamiam sobie, że jesteś zbyt daleko bym mógł cię pocałować, przytulić, dotknąć. Bym mógł poczuć twój smak i zapach.

Już nie jesteśmy dziećmi, a to nie jest zabawne.

Takie życie bez ciebie nie ma sensu. Już nie mogę. Przepraszam.

Już nie twój Louis

| 09|

Kiedy mija rok, Louis zapomina o Harrym. Rzuca studia i wraca do pracy na farmie. Spotyka Alexandra i umawia się z nim na kilka randek. Nie, nie dlatego, że Alex ma kręcone włosy… A może właśnie dlatego. Niestety nie udaje im się, a Louis zostaje zaproszony na facebooku przez Paula, bardzo przystojnego mężczyznę o zielonych oczach. Rozmawiają przez miesiąc wyłącznie na czacie, póki Paul nie przyjeżdża do niego i nie proponuje seksu bez zobowiązań. Louis nie jest na to gotowy i odtrąca Paula. Po trzech miesiącach babcia Louisa niespodziewanie wymyka się z domu i ginie potrącona przez samochód, a Louis natychmiast wraca na studia i zaprzyjaźnia się z Martinem, który go pociesza, ocierając mu łzy własnymi rękawami. Louis lubi bawić się jego kręconymi, czarnymi włosami i podziwia jego długie nogi. Martin zwierza mu się, że nie może przestać myśleć o swoim byłym, Louis odwdzięcza się tym samym i kończą razem w łóżku, wyładowując napięcie seksualne przez wspólne obciąganie. Kiedy Louis budzi się na drugi dzień, uświadamia sobie, że się sypie.

Ponownie rzuca studia, wraca do pracy w gospodarstwie, gdzie Cher - córka farmera - przynosi mu list, w którym Gemma powiadamia go o śmierci swojej matki.

Louis zamyka się w sobie, ale jedzie na pogrzeb.

|10|

Netherley jest wilgotne i ponure, mgła przypomina mleko i ogranicza widoczność, kiedy Harry próbuje dowieść swoją rodzinę do kościoła. Opalony i ubrany w czarny garnitur czuje się jak bałagan. Nie może przestać myśleć o tym, że nie zdążył pożegnać się z mamą lub z Louisem. Obwinia się o śmierć i o rozstanie.

Parkuje samochód i prosi, by zostawiono go przez chwilę samego. Zapłakana Gemma wychodzi bez słowa i znika we mgle, a Robin podąża za nią.

Harry oddycha spokojnie, liczy do dziesięciu i zamyka oczy. Wyobraża sobie, że jego mama jest na wakacjach. Wyobraża sobie, że on się z tego cieszy i że prosi ją, by została tam na zawsze, jeśliby chciała. Wyobraża sobie, że wszystko jest dobrze.

Budzi go znajomy pisk hamulców, więc otwiera oczy i patrzy. Patrzy jak Liam wysiada z samochodu, nawet go nie zauważając. Mówi do kogoś, kogo zasłania.

\- Jak chcesz. Tylko przyjdź zaraz.

Następnie rzuca klucze do środka i znika w miejscu, w którym zniknęła Gemma. Palce Harry’ego marzną, oddech staje się płytki. Louis siedzi na miejscu pasażera ze wzrokiem utkwionym w desce rozdzielczej, jego twarz nie wyraża emocji, kiedy nagle krzywki się i spuszcza odrobinę głowę, płacząc. Harry dostrzega, że mimo większego wzrostu, bardziej męskiej budowy i lekkiego zarostu, Louis wciąż jest małym dzieckiem.

Przez dzielące ich drzwi obu samochodów, Harry może jedynie wyobrazić sobie dźwięk szlochu tego chłopaka i o dziwo nie jest to trudne. Nie raz zastanawiał się, czy Louis przez niego płacze i teraz jest pewny, że tak właśnie było.

Kiedy Louis planuje wysiąść z samochodu, dostrzega Harry’ego i przełyka ślinę. Jego warga drży, więc pospiesznie - by nie okazać słabości - łapie klucze, wysiada i zamyka samochód. Harry spieszy za nim, nie dbając o stan w jakim się teraz znajduje.

\- Louis! - krzyczy, ale chłopak wciąż idzie. - Leonardo! - I chłopak zatrzymuje się. Harry czuje, że to połowa sukcesu.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak - prosi, nie krzyczy.

\- Przepraszam. Porozmawiaj ze mną.

Louis odwraca się i uśmiecha przez łzy. Nie jest zdenerwowany i Harry wie, że to gorzej. Woli wściekłego Louisa, który nakrzyczałby na niego, a potem pogodziliby się i żyli długo i szczęśliwie.

\- Więc jak tam na wojnie? - pyta Louis.

Wojna… ludzie umierają na wojnie. I nie tylko tam.

\- Bez większych zmian. Wróciłem na stałe - oznajmił Harry i nagle nie wiedział co zrobić ze swoimi dłońmi, więc jedną z nich wplótł w loki. Spostrzegł jak wzrok Louisa podążył za jego dłonią i dokładnie dostrzegł ten moment, kiedy oczy chłopaka wypełniły się nostalgią.

\- Po co? - jego głos był jeszcze słabszy niż poprzednio, pozbawiony życia, ale jakby… jakby wciąż z nutą nadziei.

Harry myślał, że to oczywiste.

\- Mama umarła - odrzekł, a ramiona Louisa opadły, jakby nie tego się spodziewał. - Bałem się, że mogę stracić jeszcze kogoś.

Wojna… ludzie umierają na wojnie. I nie tylko tam.

Harry czuł się jak gówno. Wiedział, że Louis ma ochotę powiedzieć mu, że powinie wracać do Afganistanu, bo gdyby naprawdę przejmował się losem bliskich, wróciłby już wtedy, kiedy jego mama zaczęła chorować. Harry był mu niesamowicie wdzięczny za milczenie.

\- Więc, ja… Chyba już… - Louis wskazał na kościół i zrobił kilka kroków w tył.

Harry potrząsnął głową. Nie mógł pozwolić mu zniknąć za tą mgłą. Nie mógł pozwolić mu odejść.

\- Przepraszam - krzyknął, choć tego nie planował. Louis wzdrygnął się. - Przepraszam, że nie mogłem tu być, by cię kochać i byś ty mógł kochać mnie. Przepraszam, że cierpisz.

Louis patrzył na niego długo, wyglądając na wzruszonego i Harry miał wrażenie, że Louis rzuci mu się w ramiona, lecz wtedy nagle…

\- Nienawidzę cię, Harry.

\- Louis, proszę.

\- Najwyraźniej musiałbym umrzeć, by cię tu sprowadzić!!! Ale to moja wina! Musiałem zakochać się akurat w tobie.

\- Lou…

\- Zniknij z mojego życia i pozwól mi je naprawić.

\- Ja je naprawię - prosił Harry, będąc gotowym uklęknąć, bo - do cholery - miał przed sobą największy skarb, który tracił. Bez niego już nigdy nie zazna szczęścia.

\- Nie! - Harry złamał mu serce. - Myślałem, że jest ze mną dobrze… - Złamał je na pół. - Chciałem zacząć od nowa… - Jedną połówkę zabrał ze sobą. - Ale pojawiłeś się ty i zrozumiałem… - Ale Louis jeszcze o tym nie wiedział. - Że wciąż cię kocham. Przepraszam, przepraszam, że tym razem nie zaryzykuję.

A potem zniknął we mgle. Pochłonęła go. Po prostu.

|11|

Rok później Louis odbiera telefony.

\- Kocham cię.

Louis mówi Harry’emu, żeby przestał, ale sytuacja powtarza się co jakiś czas. Harry dzwoni w nocy i wyznaje Louisowi miłość. Louis odkłada słuchawkę, póki pewnego wieczoru nie jest na tyle znudzony, by posłuchać do końca. Harry opowiada o tym, jak każdego dnia o nim myśli i usycha z tęsknoty. Zwierza mu się z nieudanych randek, płacze, trochę krzyczy, uspokaja się i znów mówi, że go kocha.

Serce boli Louisa tak bardzo, że sam postanawia trochę popłakać. Siedzą na linii ponad dwie godziny - Harry w budce telefonicznej o pierwszej w nocy, Louis w swoim łóżku.

W końcu Louis jedzie po Harry’ego, przywozi do domu i podaje mu ciepłą herbatę. Jego ciało jest zmarznięte i drży, skóra przybrała siny odcień, na końcówkach loków osiadł szron. Louis kocha go tak bardzo, że mógłby ogrzać go swoją miłością, gdyby tylko chciał…

Kiedy Harry przypadkiem (lub nie) ociera się o plecy drugiego chłopaka, Louis uświadamia sobie, że jest spragniony dotyku i mówi Harry’emu, że chce się z nim kochać. Uprawiają seks pełen nostalgii i łez do drugiej trzydzieści.

Rano Louis jest pierwszy na nogach, pożycza Harry’emu swoje dresy i każe mu wracać do siebie.

\- Daj mi pomyśleć - prosi Harry’ego, po czym daje się pocałować na pożegnanie.

Przez dwa tygodnie Louis nie odbiera telefonów, siedzi w czterech ścianach i myśli.

|12|

Harry dostaje wiadomość.

Spotkajmy się nad jeziorem w Netherley. Weź swoje listy, jeśli je masz - Leonardo.

Harry czym prędzej jedzie nad ukochane molo, gdzie spotyka Louisa siedzącego na kocu z radiem i pudełkiem po butach. Popołudnie przypomina budyń - powietrze jest gęste i ciepłe, słońce ciężko wisi na niebie, czas ciągnie się w nieskończoność. Sekundy zamieniają się na minuty, minuty na godziny. Kiedy Harry siada przed Louisem i dostrzega jego uśmiech, robi mu się ciepło na sercu.

Wieko pudełka unosi się, a w środku leżą związane wstążką koperty. Harry trzyma w ręku własne.

\- Pomożesz mi napisać książkę? - pyta Louis.

\- Książkę? O czym?

Louis sięga po koperty w dłoni Harry’ego, zabiera je i chowa do pudełka ze swoimi.

\- O nas - mówi spokojnym głosem, uśmiechając się, jakby narodził się na nowo; jakby nigdy w życiu nie był skrzywdzony.

Z radia sączy się melodia piosenki Steviego i Harry znów czuje się jak dwudziestolatek. Chciałby móc zostać tu na zawsze, patrzyć w taflę jeziora i trzymać Louisa za rękę.

\- Chcę być twój - mówi Harry, czując wielką potrzebę pocałowania Louisa w usta. Ciekawi go czy wciąż są takie miękkie.

\- Co jeśli znów wyjedziesz? Nie chcę żebyś mnie opuszczał - głos Louisa drży i Harry nareszcie rozumie. Rozumie, że kiedy wyjechał na wojnę, Louis czuł się jak kundel porzucony w pudełku na poboczu.

\- Nie mam gdzie wyjechać. Wszystko czego potrzebuję, jest tutaj.

Louis nie ma wyboru i całuje Harry’ego najdelikatniej jak umie, chcąc mu pokazać jak bardzo tęsknił.

\- O i Harry - przypomina sobie. - Też cię kocham.

Wojna… ludzie umierają na wojnie. I nie tylko tam.

Czasem też rodzą się na nowo. To wymaga czasu, źle podjętych decyzji, kiepskich wyborów i mnóstwa łez. Bo jak powiedział Harvey Pollitt, kiedy boli, łatwiej jest ocenić samego siebie.

| × |

\- I jak? - zapytał bibliotekarz.

Theo zarumienił się, ocierając łzy.

\- To było… - zamyślił się na moment, po czym rzekł: - miłe.

\- Cieszę się.

Bibliotekarz zabrał książkę i podszedł z nią do biurka z zamiarem schowania jej w szufladzie.

\- Czy to… - zaczął niepewnie Theo. - Czy to wydarzyło się naprawdę?

Mężczyzna nabrał powietrza, by coś powiedzieć, ale w tej samej chwili drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł nieznajomy.

\- Louis! Powiedziano mi, że ciągle siedzisz w książkach. Przyjechałem za wcześnie?

\- N-nie… Właśnie kończyłem. Um, Harry poznaj Theo. Theo, to Harry.

Zbity z tropu nastolatek ledwo się poruszył. Harry uśmiechnął się podejrzliwie.

\- Czyżby tobie też podsunął swoją książkę? - zapytał Harry, przyciągając do siebie swojego chłopaka. - Musisz przestać, skarbie, bo coraz więcej dzieciaków nie potrafi wymówić przy mnie słowa.

\- Więc jesteś Tym Harrym? - zdobył się na pytanie Theo. - To trochę dziwne, patrzeć na bohatera książki. Jesteś sukinsynem, że zostawiłeś Louisa… to znaczy…

Louis parsknął śmiechem.

\- Oboje nabroiliśmy - starał się ratować Harry’ego.

\- Taa, odtrąciłeś go na pogrzebie jego matki, nie masz serca? Ludzie! - Theo zabrał swój plecak. - Kara się skończyła. Wychodzę.

Harry spojrzał na Lou.

\- Za każdym razem to samo - oznajmił.

\- Kiedyś sami zrozumieją. - Louis uśmiechnął się i sięgnął po aktówkę.

\- Kto dziś gotuje?

\- Ja.

\- Ty? Myślałem, że to ja robię najlepsze uczty!

\- Bądźmy szczerzy, skarbie, twoje dania smakują dobrze, kiedy wraca się z Afganistanu po miesiącach jedzenia brunatnej papki.

\- Harry?

\- Tak?

\- Zamknij się i mnie pocałuj.

KONIEC.


End file.
